


All Yours Tonight

by gremlin4



Series: Welcome To The Slightly Annoyed Family [14]
Category: Dir en grey, Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bondage, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Orgasm, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22348204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gremlin4/pseuds/gremlin4
Summary: “I want to try something,”Really those words were starting to get dangerous. Kneeling on the floor, his pale body covered in nothing but goose bumps and a thick collar shivering from the cool air in the room, Ruki began to wonder how he found himself tumbling down this rabbit hole. Again.
Relationships: Kyo (Dir en grey)/Ruki (the GazettE)
Series: Welcome To The Slightly Annoyed Family [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/638363
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	All Yours Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to write the next chapter of This Is Where It Starts...
> 
> That didn't happen obviously. (¬‿¬) So instead, you guys get porn of a different kind. I hope you enjoy! -lol-

“I want to try something,”

Really those words were starting to get dangerous. Kneeling on the floor, his pale body covered in nothing but goose bumps and a thick collar shivering from the cool air in the room, Ruki began to wonder how he found himself tumbling down this rabbit hole. Again. Especially when he specifically told Kyo that he would not be the one wearing the collar this time around. It probably had something to do with Kyo promising it was all part of the experience.

Damn sneaky bastard.

Ruki really shouldn’t have admitted to Kyo that he be willing, after the man had expressed a desire, to try the whole dominant and submissive lifestyle. Now here he was, completely naked and waiting on his knees for Kyo. Thankfully he’d be home soon. Or at least, Ruki hoped he’d be home soon. One could never be too certain of the lengths the older man would be willing to go to tease his lover.

Lost in thought, Ruki didn’t hear the footsteps or the door opening until the sharp noise of the wood snapping closed broke him out of his trance. Trying to hide the evidence of his apprehension, Ruki stared at heavy boots that stepped right up to the edge of the genkan. The room completely silent as the two men continued to stare. Ruki at Kyo’s feet, mildly shocked to find arousal already coursing through him as Kyo stared at his naked form.

Was he pleased? Curious? Bored?

Ruki wanted desperately to look up and meet Kyo’s eyes, to reassure himself that he wasn’t doing something wrong, but they’d agreed ahead of time just what their roles would be and how they should act tonight. The only way Ruki would be looking up at all tonight was if Kyo wished it.

It made Ruki’s heart race in both fear and excitement knowing that he had no control; it was all Kyo’s tonight. His body, his every actions, it was Kyo’s to command and control.

The silence continued to grow and with it Ruki’s anxiety. Just before he considered maybe making the first move – maybe Kyo was waiting on him to do something – Ruki froze in place when Kyo’s hand reached out and buried long fingers in his hair. Softly, Kyo ran his fingers through Ruki’s hair from his ear to the back of his neck where he tightened his grip in the hairs at his nape, using his hold to pull Ruki’s head back carefully until their eyes could finally meet.

Unable to help it, Ruki gasped at the dark and intense look burning in Kyo’s eyes. His face set like stone, yet those eyes…

“I’m home Pet,” Kyo said. His voice was so husky and guttural that Ruki could feel another shiver working its way up and down his body at the sound. 

Trapped and unwilling to move, Ruki whispered back, “Welcome home Master.”

“Have you been a good boy while I was gone?” Against his control, Ruki’s eyes fluttered closed as that dark voice rolled over him until Kyo’s hand tightened further – just enough to bring sharp pain to Ruki before loosening back into a firm hold. A warning.

“Yes, Master.” Ruki sighed.

“Good,” was all the older man said before releasing Ruki entirely.

Disappointed, Ruki almost demanded for Kyo to come back before catching himself. Seeing the raised eyebrow, Ruki knew Kyo had also seen his near slip up. Which reminded Ruki that he really shouldn’t keep making eye contact with his lover—no, his master. Kyo had let it go for now, probably because he was hoping Ruki would do something that would truly earn him a proper punishment, but Ruki wasn’t going to push his luck. Quickly lowering his eyes back to the floor and to Kyo’s booted feet.

Just as his eyes fell down, Kyo raised the first of his feet before Ruki. “Take them off,”

No please, no sweet tone; it was just a simple command that Kyo expected him to follow immediately. It brought a flush to Ruki’s face that instead of arguing like he wanted to do, he took a deep breath instead and reached out. One hand to cup Kyo’s heel to keep his foot elevated, the other working on the laces that crawled up to nearly mid-calf, Ruki silently worked.

After both boots had been removed and set aside, Ruki returned to his original pose with his hands by his knees and his head down waiting for Kyo’s next order.

“Follow me,” Not bothering with slippers, Kyo stepped into the hall and started to make his way further inside.

Waiting for Kyo to pass him, Ruki didn’t even make it to his full height before Kyo was barking out, “Not on your feet.”

As much as he would like nothing more than to glare at Kyo, to cuss him out and smack him for daring to say such a thing to him, Ruki held back. It was a close thing. Hands clenched tight by his sides, Ruki had to take a couple of deep breaths before he was able to let go of his momentary anger and embarrassment. Slowly – oh, so slowly – Ruki dropped back to his knees. With one last deep breath, Ruki started to crawl forward on his hands and knees. The flush that had started in his face now climbing down his neck and across his chest as he panted for air; his cock twitching in eagerness which Ruki hoped Kyo couldn’t see from his place further ahead.

“Good boy,” Kyo praised, watching Ruki for just another moment before turning and heading for the spare bedroom downstairs.

Kyo had step up the room ahead of time for tonight. Ruki hadn’t been allowed to see what awaits him inside as Kyo had wanted it to be a surprise; a sort of treat for Ruki who agreed to this despite how much he had been against it in the beginning. It both terrified and excited Ruki in equal measure to think of what might greet him before that door. There are so many different things Kyo could have set up, his mind was running wild with all the possibilities and his body was all too eager to show signs of it.

Only when Ruki finally managed to make his way past the threshold, it seemed as if nothing had really changed. The covers had been removed, folded neatly a top the lone chair in the corner of the room, and the lights had been changed to a warmer yellow light rather than the bright white it was before. Other than that there was nothing. It was a bit… disappointing.

Waiting by the foot of the bed, Kyo smirked evilly as he watched Ruki looking around the room in confusion. “Come here,” patting the inside of his thigh, Kyo commanded Ruki forward.

Unnerved at the sight of that smile – shit! Ruki forgot he wasn’t supposed to make eye contact – Ruki tried to hurry over. Pausing just in front of Kyo and falling back on his knees to sit, hoping that Kyo won’t say anything about it, Ruki waits patiently – or as patiently as he can. He was trying damn it, but this was difficult!

The sudden hand that reaches out to him startles Ruki for a moment. He wasn’t expecting Kyo to touch him so soon.

Pausing with his hand in the air, Kyo asks without actually saying anything, “Ruki?”

The sound of his name is a little breaking. They’d agreed at the beginning of this that there wouldn’t be any names involved. As a way to keep up their roles, but also as a way to keep this separate from their usual bedroom activities in case this ends up being something they don’t enjoy. So for Kyo to be using it now, he must think Ruki is freaking out. Which, valid point, but Ruki didn’t think it was to the point that he wanted to quit. They hadn’t even done anything that exotic yet. Quitting now would just be embarrassing, more embarrassing that is.

But Ruki couldn’t exactly say that. If he wanted this to continue he couldn’t break character to let Kyo know. Kyo would probably misunderstand and call this off and no—Ruki wasn’t going to let that happen just yet. But how…

Not knowing what else to do, Ruki leans forward and nuzzles into Kyo’s thigh. He makes sure to keep his hands down and his eyes closed as he presses closer to the older man. Immediately Kyo’s hand is in his hair, petting and whispering words of reassurance to him. It makes him feel loved and warm and he enjoys this part far more than he has any right to.

Now that he’d completely ruined the mood, Ruki decides a little teasing couldn’t hurt. Tilting his head just so, Ruki reaches up and mouths Kyo’s length through his pants; hoping to entice the man into continuing their game.

“Naughty boy,” Kyo hums in amusement. Tightening his hand in Ruki’s hair Kyo uses it like a rein, slowly pulling Ruki away from his crotch despite Ruki’s whine of disappointment. 

“That’s not the game sweetheart. Now stand up and get on the bed,”

Pouting, Ruki considers disobeying anyway, but when Kyo repeats his last order in a deeper, darker tone, Ruki knows not to test Kyo. Standing up, Ruki gasps out in surprise when a swift and harsh slap connects to his bare ass just as he puts one knee onto the bed.

“That’s for being a tease,”

Nodding, Ruki continues to climb onto the bed until he’s sitting dead center. Following Kyo’s orders, Ruki turns over so he’s laying face down with his hands crossed one over the other above his head. Soon enough Kyo is coming up the side of the bed and taking his hands in his own, quickly and efficiently securing Ruki’s wrists with velcro straps that connect to the headboard. Tugging on the straps as soon as he’s released, Ruki finds them tight but not painful. He’s also finds that he’s got enough length to get up on his elbows, but not much further. He also notices, a little late, that there’s a clasp clip on each of the cuffs.

He doesn’t even get the chance to wonder about its use for before Kyo is pushing his head forward and with a snap, Ruki realizes that Kyo just clipped his collar to the cuffs.

_Shit._

He’s handcuffed and collared face down on the bed and there’s no telling what Kyo will do to him now. God. Why does that idea just make Ruki want to moan out? Bowing his head, Ruki is practically panting from the surge of arousal that shoots up and down his spine. The addition of long fingers playing up and down his back certainly doesn’t help.

“You look beautiful like this,” Kyo carelessly says, making Ruki burn brighter with love and excitement.

“Up on you knees Pet,”

Following the command – because what else can he do? He’s trapped. Naked and chained down and god…

“Good boy,” Kyo whispers in his ear and Ruki clenches his eyes closed and moans.

And then Kyo is climbing onto the bed behind Ruki. He can’t see him – god he wishes he could – but Ruki hears Kyo remove his shirt, tossing the fabric aside. He’s a little confused when he doesn’t hear Kyo removing his jeans as well, but the return of Kyo’s hands on his back distract him. Petting and dragging across the skin of Ruki’s back, up towards his shoulders and then down again. Dancing over his ribs in playfully before bringing them back towards his spine and pressing finger tips into the small of his back before reaching down to take his ass in a strong grip.

Moaning at the feel of Kyo squeezing his cheeks, thumbs dipping into the crease of him, Ruki finds himself eagerly leaning back into the touch. Wanting—no, needing more already. The sharp sting of pain across his left cheek tears a loud groan out of Ruki.

“Don’t move,” Kyo warns, hands maneuvering Ruki back into his original position on his knees.

“Yes Master,” Ruki whines.

The shock of cold, wet fingers across his hole nearly had Ruki jolting up. “Good boy,” Kyo praises, but Ruki can hear the evil smile in those words.

Bastard.

Instead of saying what he wants, Ruki clenches his hands tight in the bed sheets and tries to keep his sanity. Slowly – agonizingly slowly – Kyo rubs his fingers over Ruki’s hole over and over. Teasing the ring of flesh every so often with a hint of pressure, not enough to breach, but threatening to at any moment. Making Ruki feel dizzy with desire and only able to lets out sighs and moans instead of the demands he wants.

“Please,” he finally breaks. After what feels like minutes of torturous teasing, Ruki can’t take at any more. 

He’s rewarded with a single finger sinking into him.

“Yes,” Ruki hisses, loving the feel of that finger pumping in and out at a steady pace. Cries of pleasure escaping him each time that finger sinks all the way in.

He doesn’t realize he’s leaning back into it until Kyo suddenly takes away his hand to deliver another harsh slap, this time to his right cheek. “What did I say?”

“No, wait—I’m sorry—“ Ruki fumbles, immediately correctly his body with another whine of disappointment.

“Behave or I stop completely,” Kyo says firmly.

“I will. I promise!” Ruki begs, loving and hating the collar and cuffs at the moment. One of his best weapons against Kyo was using his pouty lips to his advantage, but they were much better use keeping him in place. Honestly, Ruki isn’t too sure he’d be able to get through this without them now.

He must have been able to prove his determination with just his voice because soon after Kyo places his fingers back at Ruki’s hole. Pleasantly surprised, Ruki grunts as Kyo slowly pushes in two of his fingers now; slowly, even slower than before, Kyo pumps his fingers inside of Ruki. Gently dragging them across Ruki’s insides and down as far as he can go. On the fourth pass, Kyo abruptly hooks his fingers and catches the edges of Ruki’s prostate.

He immediate cry of excitement Ruki lets out is obvious enough Kyo’s got the right angle, it’s all the sign he needs before he starts speeding up his fingers. Faster. And faster.

By this point, Ruki isn’t even sure how he’s managing to breath in between all his wails and moans of pleasure. His cock is rock hard where it hangs below him, precum dripping from him in a steady line as Kyo finger fucks his brains out. He isn’t really sure of anything at this point. Ruki’s mind completely blank as his body jerks and spasms uncontrollably from the sensations sparking up and down his spine.

“Fuck! Ah! Kyo— _FUCK!_ ” He can’t even talk, he’s so far gone. “Wait—Please—Ah! Kyo!”

It’s only been – shit, five minutes? An eternity? But already Ruki can feel his orgasm approaching quick. So quickly it feels like it’s burning its way up from the tips of his toes into a ball of fire in his cock. To much! Too soon!

“ _Kyo!_ ”

It doesn’t matter than he’s trying to hold back. Kyo is taking him over that edge so fast he’s flying. His head thrown back as far as he can with the collar and restraints, Ruki practically screams at the wall as he comes so hard against the sheets below him.

Jesus Christ!

Only it’s not over… Because Kyo has an arm over his back, forcing his hips down and still he continues to pump his fingers harder, faster.

“No! Please—You can’t—“ Ruki tries to plead in between his mindless cries.

He knows what Kyo’s trying to do. God he can’t believe… But he’s doing it. Kyo’s actually fucking him towards another orgasm. He can feel it searing his insides as the ball of pleasure and sensation builds up again in his belly. His cock has stopped dripping since his last orgasm. Just a constant line of cum dripping down as Ruki helplessly flails under Kyo’s hands.

“Cum for me baby,” Kyo grunts, breathless above Ruki in both arousal and strain.

With a loud roar Ruki finds himself flying over that edge again, his cock drools out another load as he body is overcome with shivers. His second orgasm is so powerful that his body jumps out of Kyo’s hold without his command. Twisting and curling up in a tight ball to try and deal with the intense sensations wracking his entire being.

“Oh my god, oh my god, _oh my god_ ,” Ruki whispers, moans, to himself. His whole body feels like it’s on fire.

“Now that… That was amazing.” Kyo rasps with a pleased grin from his place beside Ruki on the bed.

From his curled up position, Ruki can do nothing but glare at the smug bastard. That… that was way too fucking intense. But god he wouldn’t mind trying it again in the future. Way in the future. Like months from now. Because he certainly can’t do that too often.

Jesus. He can’t even feel his fucking legs right now.


End file.
